


Not today

by unmeiboy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band), Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido finds himself and his friends in the Game of Thrones universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not today

**Author's Note:**

> Might contain GoT spoilers (first season).

"... And these are my daughters." A voice above him to his right, then a hand on his shoulder, and the vision clears before Nikaido. He finds himself in an adolescent female body, much shorter than he's used to be, and he feels even tinier when he looks up at the man next to him. It's Yokoo, dressed in a mix of dark leather and fur. He looks odd, as though he's gained weight in muscle, but it doesn't look bad. If anything, it gives off a powerful vibe, yet his smile is gentle as he looks back at Nikaido.  
"Come on Takako, thank them for having us as guests." From Yokoo's other side he hears a "tsk", and he leans around Yokoo to find another girl, this one taller than himself. She's still in her young teen years, but her body is further developed than his own. When he doesn't respond to Yokoo's words she sneaks a look at him, and Nikaido almost bursts out laughing. She is very pretty, but it's without a doubt Miyata, nose a little larger than he had thought it would be.  
"Excuse me," Yokoo bows to the ones he's talking to, "she's still young and rebellious."  
"Toshiko has grown a lot, hasn't she?" A familiar yet entirely new voice is speaking to them, and when Nikaido turns his head he sees that it's coming from a pretty lady, wearing a long, red and expensive-looking dress. It's the eyes that reveals it; they're gentle but stern when she looks at the children, and cold when she meets Yokoo's eyes. He knows that look, only it's usually never directed to the members. The woman in the dress must be Fujigaya. Next to her is a face he knows immediately - it's Senga, looking handsome dressed partly in armour complete with a sword, as if he's guarding her. He's standing close to the woman, even though there is no threats around, and Nikaido can't help but think that it looks suspicious.  
She steps aside and lets them enter a large castle. "Welcome to King's Landing."

"Father, when can I see the prince?" Toshiko asks for probably the hundredth time, and Nikaido rolls his eyes.  
"I'm heading for a meeting with the council before dinner, I could ask to have him come here and take you for a walk, how about that?" Yokoo asks, and Toshiko doesn't even bother to hide her giggling. Their father leaves, and Nikaido is getting restless just when there's knock on the door and Toshiko leaves with a young man. Nikaido can't say he likes the smug look on his face, even though it's Tamamori and it's suddenly entirely reasonable why Miyata is giggling like an idiot.

He figures it's up to himself to find something to do, and takes the opposite corridor of his sister. It leads to long stairs which he climbs up, quiet but swiftly, and finds himself outside what must be the council.  
"... a Targaryen girl leading a khalasar? We need not worry - the Dothraki won't cross the narrow sea."  
"Yuuko Targaryen, is it? Can we be sure? You have spies everywhere, don't you?" Nikaido doesn't know who they're talking about, but only one of them seem worried, and that's definitely Fujigaya's voice again, in a more female pitch than his male self. He figures he shouldn't be sneaking around listening to secret conversations, and gets down the stairs again. Nikaido's mind tells him to go find the stable because he likes horses, even though he can't say he was aware of that since before.

What he finds isn't the stable, though. He rushes into the first building he can see when he spots prince Yuuta and Toshiko walking together along the road, and without blinking he continues further inside until he freezes at the very fake moans of pleasure coming from the large bed in the middle of the room he finds himself in. On top of it he sees a naked body he couldn't mistake, because he's seen it a lot between changes; it's Kitayama, if only a bit... Smaller. If that's even possible.  
"Ah, Hiromitsu," one of the women in the bed moans, "you really are a lion." Nikaido turns around and leaves before the two other women join in, very sure he does not need to see or hear more of that.

"Takako!" a voice yells at him when he exits, and he finds Toshiko hurrying towards him. "You need to get dressed for dinner! The dresses are beautiful, come on, let's try them on!"  
"No! I'm not a little girl and I do not want to wear stupid dresses!" he bursts out from nowhere, but his sister pulls him along and with some help from the handmaiden they end up dressed and ready in time for dinner.

"Your son Marius," the man next to Yokoo says, and Nikaido starts wondering if Yokoo is father to the entire fucking agency. He then hears that it's Senga speaking, remembers the prince and his mother and figures that okay, maybe he's just father to half the agency. "How is he?"  
"He was still unconscious when we left. We always told him not to climb..."  
"He'll make it through. He's a Stark, after all," Senga comforts, but there's nothing in his voice or body language that hints that he actually means it.

 

When Nikaido wakes up, he's happy to realize that his body is exactly the way it's supposed to be and that he is not wearing one of those stupid dresses. He holds his laughter back when Fujigaya looks at the juniors like he had looked at the children in his dream, but can't help but giggle under his breath when Yokoo smiles at them like they're his own.  
"Hey there, lion," he smirks at Kitayama when he enters the dressing room, then laughs at the grumpy face he's met by.  
"I know you're watching Game of Thrones and you better not be making a Tyrion referral right now, or I'll have your head." With "head" Kitayama means "couch" and he has it anyway. The rest of the dressing room isn't much different from the dream; Miyata is still all over and around Tamamori, Senga is just as handsome without the armour, and no matter how appealing the fantasy world can seem, Nikaido knows that he prefers this world. Less dresses, less death, but about the same amount of fancy, he thinks as he pulls out the costume they'll be performing in. He will still need some dancing lessons, though.


End file.
